role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
King Ghidorah XVII
King Ghidorah XVII '''is a descendent of King Ghidorah XIV rp'd by IFIE. History '''Debut: Classic Showdown! The Ghidorah was sighted by the military, over Tokyo Bay. The military, paranoid about Ghidorahs in general, chose to strike. Their artilery failed to penetrate Ghido's tough scales as he continued on his merry way. He was then struck with an atomic ray. As he turned to see who had attacked, he was surprised to find that BirthGoji had appeared. The two engaged, Ghido firing his gravity bolts. BirthGoji had sidestepped them and rammed into Ghido. Ghido proceeded to bite his neck with all three heads, discharging bolts of energy into the bite marks. He was hit with a Nuclear Pulse from BirthGoji, knocking him down. He shielded himself with his wings to prevent being hit with an atomic blast. He fired his combined gravity beam, colliding it with BirthGoji's atomic ray, causing an explosion. He escaped soon after, with BirthGoji merely swimming away. The Tyrant A Kaiju appears out of a portal over Richmond, Virginia. The kaiju, known as Tyrant, immediately started causing chaos. The Ghidorah, flying overhead, took notice of this, and attacked with his gravity bolts. Tyrant seemed unfazed, so he fired another round of bolts. Tyrant manages to absorb them, and fire a golden slash back at Ghido. Ghido disappears into the sky, only to come careening back down, slamming into Tyrant's backside and causing him to stagger forward. He fired his bolts, but Tyrant manages to block them with his axe. Tyrant then latches a chain around Ghido's ankle, slamming him into a building. However, Ghido was not yet finished, and grabbed Tyrant, hoisting him up with his heads, and throwing him clear across the area. WIP The Bounty Huntin' Duo After saving Gaigun from dying in the Ooze invasion, the two agreed to form a partnership. Later, Gaigun taught him the ropes of Bounty Hunting. Oh what a clusterfight! Ghido was passing over what he didn't know was currently a warzone. Orga AMA, Hetzer, SpaceDevilzilla, Cyber-King, and Neo Titan were getting ready to fight KyodaiGoi, WarriorAngira, and MekaGojira Beta. He was then struck down by SPD's corona beam. He responded with a volley of Gravity Bolts. Eventually, the former crew retreated. The Prince of Terror vs. The Ghidoran Abomination In the arctic, Scorpitis and Harbinger lay, as Scorpitis began speaking to himself and Harbinger. "My darling, dear pet....for too long we have been wasting our time with this small dirt ball....no. Longer!" Says Scorpitis, balling his claw into a fist. "We mustn't waste any time with our comeba-" Roars are heard high overhead as Ghido made his way to somewhere. His screeching cackles can be heard from up to a mile away. Scorpitis grinned. "I have a special treat for you my precious....let loose!" Harbringer attacked. Ghido looked down, roaring at the arrival. It stared at him for a moment, before a blast of fire started forming within its mouth. It roared as it released it, a large ball of fire heading towrads Ghido. Without any warning, Ghido fired his gravity bolts into its face. It snarled as they hit, flying back and moving its head side to side as if he splashed it with water. The fireball flew past him as he flew to the side. He flies up, then crashes down on Harbringer, sending them to the ground. It crashed down, and began charging its chest beam, attempting to knock Ghido off. Ghido flapped his wings, taking off. As Ghido began flying, it let out his chest beam at him, roaring as it did so. Ghido is hit, falling out of the sky. He quickly regains altitude and fired all his gravity bolts, all focused on a single point; the head. It was too focused on charging its spike lightning, and by the time it recignized the Gravity Bolts, it was too late and they all barraged it immediately. He slams into Harbringer while he kept the beams at its face to avoid being seen. It grunted loudly as it was hit into, barely able to react at this point. He flew back, shocking Harbringer with wing bolts. Harbringer, attempting to regain what little strength it had left, he began firing it spike lightning towards Ghido. He countered with his wing bolts, cackling maniacally. In a list ditched effort, Harbringer fired a fire ball at him , and then immediately followed by a chest beam. An explosion occurs, plumes of smoke thrown into the air. Harbringer stopped, wondering what had happened. Ghido suddenly bursts out of the smoke, firing a combined gravity bolt at the neck. Harbringer roared as it finally wounded him deeply enough to let out blood, a sickly green blood. Ghido bit into the wound, discharging bolts of energy through his jaws. He then whirls his body around, slamming his tails into him. Harbringer gave a whimper. Ghido charges his gravity bolts, before firing. They all spiral around another, and plow through the neck, cutting it off. Scorpitis roared with anger as he banged his claws on the console. Of his ship. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The corpse of Harbringer just dropped to the ground. With a roar of victory and an angery scorpitis, he fle off. Shrooms, Sake, what a terrible combination! Ghido appeared during the brawl with Neo Hedorah. He fought Veron, NH's subordinate, and eventually defeated him alongside GDBRLegendaryGoji. DNArmaggeddon Main Article: DNArmageddon What is this alliance After the fight with Orga, he was extremely exhausted and went to go rest on the nearby sollgell island. He then made allies with Birthgoji, who lead him to a cave he could rest in. He lays dormant in a rock casing, resting. The two became close allies this way. Baby's first Mind Control WIP "Mecha"-King Ghidorah After getting fired, a few GDF Veterans decided to band together and fight kaiju by themselves. But with no Mecha to use, what were they to do? Flying to monster island, they noticed Ghido hanging out with BirthGoji. They decided to formulate a plan; Taze both Kaiju and steal the Ghidoran. Once they did that, they outfitted him with mechanical armor, and put him under mind control. This marks the second time he was mind controlled. He was then turned loose on GMKGoji, who quickly defeated him, breaking off the mechanical parts and allowing the Ghidoran to flee with his mind intact. Return of the Neo Team Sensing his friend Neo Gigan in danger, Ghido assists in helping some Neo Team members (Neo Titan, SuperMG, Neo Megalon) and an Ultraman in purging the threat of the three mutant gojirans. After the battle, he is taken aboard their ship for his wounds to be treated. Ghido's New Friend Ghido meets a new monster called Nemesis, who is apparently the queen of the monsters. He seems to act like a giant puppy around her, and guards her while she sleeps under the instruction of BirthGoji. The two seemed to hit it off pretty well. Trip Mars and SevenGoji go to Gar Ghido briefly appeared twice in the rp, where the titular duo (TripGoji and Sevengar) accidentally crash into him while driving their car in space. He reappears later to give them (and their new friend King Ghidorat) a ride back to earth, where they meet up with their car. But I don't want to go to Grand King of Terror school! Ghido sensed an odd presence radiating from Osaka, all the way from his orbit in space no less. When he went to investigate, he found it was none other than Grand King Ghidorah. After a brief scuffle, Grand King Ghidorah decided to teach Ghido how to be a king of terror, like him. Ghido was obviously unwilling, but he had to if he wanted to live, since Grand king Ghidorah would surely end him had he disagreed. First, he was forced to kill a crowd of people, and then start destroying the city. Before GKG left him to his dstruction, he told him to meet him on the moon in a few hours. After that, GKG left. A monster came to defend the city. It was Nemesis. When she saw Ghido doing this, she knew it just didn't seem like him. She told him to stop, and he fled the city. She was left wondering who would force him to do such a thing. Grand King Ghidorah's Training Session Ghido was called to the moon, where he would test his might against GKG. Not only did he not want to fight, but his attacks failed to do any real damage, and he was brutally beaten within an inch of his life. Fortunately, he was allowed to leave afterwards. God dammit Granddad GKG had called for Ghido to follow him, as he had detected the sorce of a Gojiran. It turns out, that this goiran, was none other than BirthGoji, Ghido's best friend. He couldn't do anything but watch ad GKG beat the crap out of him, smashing him into the ground and burning him with his gravity beams. Finally, GKG had told Ghido to finish the job. Ghido...refused. He turned, and yelled at GKG. GKG did nothing but laugh, and proceeded to attack the two. Ghido was angry he went along with this, He was angry he killed innocents. Birth was angry he wasnt around to help Ghido. Birth's rage caused him to transform into Atomic Birthgoji. A brawl ensued, with both kaiju fighting against Grand King Ghidorah, working as a tag-team. In the chaos, Ghido bit GKG and absorbed some of his energy, empowering himself briefly. The combined forces of this empowerment and BirthGoji's energy was enough to send GKG packing, but not before the latter uttered one last sadistic laugh. After Bith and Ghido shared a hug, Birth passed out. Ghido knew what he had to do afterwards. He flew back to the city he was forced to ravaged, and using the last of his energy, returned the souls to the bodies, and healed them with the mana he gained from GKG. The Revived King vs. A Mechanical Nuisance WIP End of an Era The ghidoran was presumably seen by birth after ghidestroyer was defeated, reviving the people in the city who were killed in the battle. The New King of the Monsters Ghido was there to watch his best friend go through the crowning ceremony. The Belial Crisis WIP The new King of Terror Pt. 1 WIP Origin The young Ghidorah started out just as destructive as any other Ghidorah, flying from planet to planet and decimating its ecosystem. He usually ate all who aren't killed in his arrival. As he travels through the vacuum of space, he noticed another one of his kind. Thinking their chaotic actions didn't apply to other Ghidorahs, he tried to ally with this one. He was sorely mistaken to do so, as the other Ghidorah greeted him with a face(s) full of gravity bolts. In fact, since this Ghidorah was much more experienced, he was nearly killed. He managed to escape with his life, encasing himself in a meteor falling to Earth. By the time he'd emerged out of the meteor, he had grown. Due to his lack of contact all this time, and due to still being semi-conscious during the healing process, it had an effect on his mind. However, it merely made him less evil and more..zany. He now roams this planet, in search of things to ease his instinctual lust for chaos. The good news is that he's learned to spread chaos to enemies rather than allies. Appearance Ghido, in overview, is a large draconic kaiju with golden scales, three heads with dark green-brown manes, two tails, and large wings. Ghido heavily resembles the Heisei/PS4 Incarnation of King Ghidorah, but with the Showa incarnation's manes and tails. He also lacks the extra horns, instead having showa's head design mixed with heisei's. His wings are identical to PS4 Ghidorah's large wings in the aforementioned game, even in that they flop down slightly at the upper portions when they aren't in use. They can even fold up, like GMK Ghido. However, the wings appear to shine when hit with light. His necks are about the same length as said ps4 incarnation, and appear to be flexible like his tails. Personality King Ghidorah XVII, unlike other members of his family, does not mindlessly destroy. Due to having no contact with any other Ghidorah (or anyone for that matter) for a very long time while he was healing inside his meteor, his lust for chaos merely dissolved into a less evil-variant of that lust. He has since developed good intentions over the course of his interactions with the world, although whether or not he himself is good is up for debate. Perhaps he just finds it easier to wreak havoc on enemies rather than on everyone in general. He does appear to like his newfound allies, though. His heads seem to have their own minds, but the middle head appears to be dominant. Abilities * Gravity Beams: He can shoot bolts of energy of varying intensity from all three heads. Combining the bolts results in an atomic-ray-like blast. These bolts do not telegraph before they fire, unlike Godzilla's spines, and he can spam them if he wanted. He often moves his heads wildly before firing, making it impossible to tell where he'll fire. * Wing Bolts: When flying over an enemy, he can release bolts of energy from the ends of his wings. * Strength: He can lift monsters smaller than himself with just two heads. * Shock Bite: '''He can bite the enemy and discharge energy bolts through his teeth. * '''Constrict: '''He can nearly-immobilize an enemy by wrapping his necks and tails around them. * '''Golden Scales: '''His scales provide a resistance to energy-based attacks, as well as providing durability strong enough to possibly outlast an opponent. * '''Wing Shield: He can wrap his wings around himself, protecting himself against energy-based attacks. * Flight: '''Within Earth's gravity, he can fly at up to Mach 8. In space, he can travel astonishingly near the speed of light by forming an asteroid around himself. * '''Asteroid Impact: '''With enough force, he is able to destroy or partially destroy Dwarf Planets by slamming into them as an Asteroid. * '''Grand Gravity Beams: When charged with energy, he can shoot bolts of energy of the same intensity intensity as a spiral ray from all three heads. * Gravity Shield: 'He can form a Gravity shield around himself. If the shield takes too much damage, it'll fire itself at the opponent. Roar Themes Trivia *'Important Trivia: He is one of few kaiju who have an established territory. He resides in earth's orbit, where he feeds on small space creatures that happen to venture too close to the planet. *Ghido's name was originally 'MireGhidorah'. The name 'King Ghidorah XVII' references Gallibon's Ghidorah's naming as well as King Ghidorah's, with the latter being 'XIV'. *His constrict ability is based on the poster artwork for the 1991 film 'Godzilla vs King Ghidorah'. *He is IForgotIExist's first Alien Kaiju, his first Ghidorah, and his second RP character overall. *His heads all roar at a slightly different pitch. *He is IForgot's largest character. *HE SPEAKS IN ALL CAPS. The reason he speaks in all caps is because his roars are rather loud, and he usually speaks with all three heads at one time. *His roars are customized. *His heads will fight over things, though the middle head usually wins. *He is the youngest full grown Ghidorah to date. That, coupled with turning out to be in the same bloodline as the original King Ghidorah, essentially makes him a "Prince Ghidorah". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ghidorah Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR) Category:Chaotic Good Category:Predators